1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process of desulfurizing a gas which contains sulfur compounds consisting of H.sub.2 S and/or COS with an absorbent solution which contains at least one amine and is conducted in a scrubbing zone in a countercurrent to the rising gas stream.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Laid-open German Application No. 30 00 250 discloses such a desulfurizing process in which the absorbent solution is circulated through the scrubbing zone and a regenerating zone. For synthesis, e.g., for the synthesis of methanol, it is often necessary to employ gases which must not contain more than 0.1 mg sulfur per cubic meter in order to avoid a deterioration of the delicate catalysts. (In this statement and in the subsequent text the unit "cubic meter" used in connection with a gas applies to a gas at 0.degree. C. and 1.013 bars). In the known process such purity can be achieved only with difficulty because the absorbent solution must be highly regenerated and such regeneration involves a high expenditure for energy and capital investment for equipment.